The present invention relates to a juvenile stroller, and particularly to a stroller configured to receive a removable infant carrier. More particularly, the present invention relates to a apparatus including removable carrier-support adapters mounted on the stroller to support an infant carrier therebetween.
According to the present invention, a stroller includes a frame, a stroller seat coupled to the frame, and a pair of removable carrier-support adapters positioned and mounted to support a removable infant carrier on the frame and above the stroller seat.
In preferred embodiments, the carrier-support adapters are snapped onto the frame to enable a user to mount an infant carrier on the frame above the stroller seat. In one embodiment, the stroller seat is mounted for controlled movement relative to the frame and, in another embodiment, the stroller seat is fixed to the frame.
The infant carrier is adapted to be mounted, for example, on the stroller frame or on a base anchored to a seat in a vehicle. The carrier-support adapters are configured to enable a child to be seated in the stroller seat while the carrier-support adapters remain mounted on the frame. The carrier-support adapters can be removed from the frame easily by a user when they are not needed to support an infant carrier above the stroller seat.
In one embodiment, each carrier-support adapter is configured to be coupled to, and removable from, the frame. In another embodiment, each carrier-support adapter is configured to be coupled to, and removable from the stroller seat.
Also in preferred embodiments, the stroller includes a canopy that is adapted to be mounted to the frame to cover the stroller seat. The canopy is also adapted to be mounted to the carrier-support adapters to cover an infant carrier mounted on the carrier-support adapters to lie above the stroller seat.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.